ACUTE
by ultimateweebtrash
Summary: They all had a great friendship. They did everything with each other. But soon, things began to change. They got older, and there were too many things left unsaid. Why can't things be back to the way they were? Based on the vocaloid song ACUTE and ReACT.
1. Resorvations, RUINED

**Based on the two songs "ACUTE" and ReACT." I hope you enjoy!**

We all have been friends for a while...but lately, we have been growing strange connections. We all started out as friends. We were all happy, and nothing was to ruin that moment. It seemed to last forever, but it soon ended. All of the things that were unsaid started building up and it was soon catching up...fast.

Just recently, kaito and me have told each other that we wanted to be a couple. We have gradually accepted this, and everyone else has too. Us five, Kaito, Luka, Rin, and len, and me, miku, have done everything with each other. I mean, everything. But things are changing fast. I don't want things to change...

But they are. Everything. I remember when we all used to just hang out. We would invite everybody over to meiko's house, which she was usually very busy, but that say she wasn't. We rented a movie and we watched it in total darkness. We even invited Gumi, Gakupo, Teto, haku, and Neru. But haku and neru didn't come, but it still was fun. We made popcorn and all sorts of foods, and we had a huge popcorn fight. We decided to sleep over at meiko's house, and we stayed up till 4:00 in the morning. Back then, we were all friends, and our friendship was flawless. We had no intentions of hooking up or anything like that back then. I wish I could just go back. Things aren't the same. It's getting weird. Rin and len decided that they were perfect for each other, and now they are something. Meiko is a popstar now, and we rarely see her. Gumi doesn't really like use anymore. Gakupo has gone to college. And teto, haku, and neru...I don't know where they went. Luka...she has gotten stranger. Ever since me and kaito have gotten together, she has been wandering father away from us. Soon, she just stopped messaging me. It has got me very worried about her, because I consiter her my sister. I do hope she is all right.

Today, me and kaito are going out. He said we hadn't gone out in a while, and he wanted to treat me out to something. Kaito said he would meet me at the water fountain near the old buiness building at 7:00 pm.

I walked in my stuffy apartment to find proper clothes to wear, but I don't have anything suitable. Instead, I just went into the bathroom, and decided to put my makeup on. It's 6:07. I applied so much makeup, that soon, it doesn't look normal. I am kind of stressed because Kaito hasn't been acting normal lately. I want to look my best. As I put my lipstick on, I walk outside into my bedroom to search in the closet for some clothes, but I stopped and looked at a dull empty dark space in the corner of my room. It was just and empty quiet space with my pink wallpaper. That's were Luka used to sleep, but she soon moved out because we had a huge argument. I forgot what we were fighting about. It hurts me everytime to think about it. It makes me crumble even more to think I don't even remember what we were fighting about. I blinked my eyes into reality. I looked at the clock. 6:20. I needed to hurry up before I was late. I pulled out a dress from my closet that was black. I decided to throw it on, and go.

I got into my blue car, and began driving to the fountain. As I arrived there, I looked at my phone. 6:50. I sat on the bench next to the fountain. It was getting cold. It was autumn, and it started getting colder and colder. I felt freezing. I just wanted kaito to magiclly come from behind me and put his jacket around me. But no, he never did. I shivered coldly.

"Man, where is kaito..." I whispered in the cold. It was now 7:00, and we would miss our reservation if he didn't hurry up is very unusual even for Kaito. He is never this late. I wonder where he is right now. I picked up my phone and opened it. I dialed kaito's number. A few rings...but he didn't answer. I called again, but still no answer. I had no choice, but to wait for him.

Kaito's P.O.V

Today I am supposed to go out with Miku. I seriouly don't want to go out today. I feel lazy and helpless. But you have to break your back for girls, don't you? That's the bad thing about being a dude. Hmmph. I got ready extra early, to try to avoid being late, but you never know with me. I bought a tuxedo and everything. I brushed my thick blue hair, which was a mess compared to miku's long teal pig tails. I even spent a fortune on the reservations on this really expensive resterant just for Miku. Another drag. My house is a mess like always. Clothes everywhere. Not a lady living here to tell me what to do. It was 6:45, and I was going to be late at this rate. So, I left with out a specific thought in my busy mind.

"Let's go to dinner with miku and get this stupid date over with..." I ignorantly whispered to myself. I hopped into my car, but I my phone started ringing the tone of "canterella." I opened my phone.

New message from: LUKA. I immediatly opened the text.

Hey kaito, r u free tonight? Can u come over? Just the two of us?

I wanted to text that I was not free because I was going out with miku, but my mind didn't want that. It seemed funnier to hang out with Luka than miku. Wait, what am I saying? Miku is your girlfriend! Not luka! Or maybe I want her...

No I don't! Stop it!

I didn't know what exactly to do. Say no, have a boring night, do the right thing. Say yes, have a better night, do the wrong thing. What should I do?

I have made up my mind.

Sure, I be at ur place in 10.

Why did I just do that? I know I'm with Miku...

MIKU! I need to tell her...

I will tell her on the way to Luka's. I feel really bad in my gut, and dreeded feeling. I drove. I soon drove to a intersection. One way was to miku, one to luka. Which to go? Miku, picky, somewhat greedy. Or luka, pretty, kind, soft...

I was interuppted by honking of cars. Luka. To luka. I drove to her house. I pulled up slowly in her driveway. Her nicely painted pink colored house still seemed to glow even in the dark. I knocked out her door. A silent pitter patter came from behind the door.

It silently open. A nice figured girl with soft looking pink hair came out. Her face help a gentle smile that was warm and fluffy.

"Welcome! Long time no see!" She giggled.

Luka's P.O.V

Tonight's the night. I don't know about it, I just now something will happen. Lately, Miku and I haven't been getting along. Since kaito and her hooked up, things have been...strange. I'm not sure that I like Kaito, but I blush whenever I see him. He is quite handsome. I mean, I would date him if he asked, but miku is the only thing in the way. If she figured out I kind of like him, that would end our friendship forever, so I will keep it to myself. Tonight I am bored. Rin and len are together. Miku and kaito are together. I am all alone...

I grab my small octopus in my hands and walk to my couch and sit.

"I guess your the only thing here who is just as alone as I am..." I whispered to it. I have began to grow a hate for miku. I have been secretly growing it and growing it bigger and bigger.

"I know what to do!" I stood up."I should see who wants to come over!" I dropped my octopus n the ground and picked up my phone. Lets see who can I text.

I tried rin and len, but no answer. I can't find miku's number, and nobody else is avalible. Maybe Kaito...

I text him. I wait for reply, and he confirmes he coming over. I quickly put on a black dress out of casualty, and wait for his knock.

He knocks. I spring up, and open the door gently. His smiling face pops up. But he looks, handsome. He is wearing a black tux, and soft hair.

"Welcome! Long time no see!" I laugh. I am so happy to see him, I am not lonely anymore. I invite him in, and he gracefuly enters.

"Feel free to sit on the couch." I say. He sits on the couch, but his phone rings the sound of melt on his phone. I thought to myself.

No. Miku will ruin everything. I beg that kaito doesn't pick up.

Kaito looks at his phone and frowns. He lets his phone ring, then stop. Once it's finished he opens it. I casually sit next to him and turn on the TV. I pretend intrested in the TV as I shift my eyes a bit to see what Kaito was doing. A text from miku.

Kaito, where are u? We will miss our reservation!

I silently gasped at this. I saw he was texting back. He was saying that he was with me right now.

Im sorry, another night. Something came up... :(

I can't believe he's ditching miku for me. Unbelievable.

But what came up? kaito plz tell me!

He starts to reply back.

Something...

He says to her. I can see his face drop a bit. Another text from her.

WHERE ARE YOU TELL ME NOW KAITO!  
>I can almost feel how angry she is by just reading the text. He sighs, and replies.<p>

I am with Luka ok?

Oh no. Did he just do that? Something just started. The air doesn't feel right.

LUKA? UGHHH I AM MAD AT U! I WILL TALK TO U LATER! GET UR BUTT OVER HERE!

After that, he just slammed his phone shut.

"What happen?" I asked. Kaito gently smiled.

"Nothing. Let's just hang out, ok?" I nodded in respect. We both watched TV silently. Nothing more. I wanted to be more. But it didn't look that way.

"Hey luka, can I use the bathroom?" He asked.

"Sure, down the hall, to the left." He walked down the hall. I breifly closed my eyes breathes through my mouth.

A loud ring interuppted me. I looked at my cell phone. IMCOMING CALL FROM: MIKU

Oh no. What am I going to say to her?

I stood up and stood next to the kitchen back to the hallway. I didn't know if to answer or not. I then picked up the phone but I was shocked by two arms around my waist, and I dropped the phone and it closed. I felt breathing on my ear.

"Luka, and want to tell you...that I love you...not miku..." I heard kaito's soft voice whisper in my ear. This can't be good. No good. I have to stop this before bad things happen. But no, my body didn't want that.

Stay here. I voice called out in my head. And I did. I blushed. I was decieved. He started kissing my neck, and I didn't want to let him, but what else could I do. His soft lips reached mine, and it all exploded, and be had almost become one. But, we were interuppted. The door opened violently, and we both turned.

"How could, after all we have been through." She said."You broke your promise!"

**Another chapter will be soon! Don't worry! I just wanted to do this. Sorry for bad writing this is my first story!**


	2. A beautiful friendship destroyed

**Thanks for some review, continue please! I will make it longer next time!**

Kaito's P.O.V

Let's recap a bit here...I am at Luka's house. Which I shouldn't be at. I should be at dinner with my girlfriend who loves me. Instead, I am here. At a beautiful, goregous, godess of a person's house. We are both on the couch, just "Chilling." It doesn't feel right. I am very warm. Too warm. I need to clear my mind. Let reality fly away for a few moments.

"Can I use you bathroom?" I ask Luka.

"Go ahead. Down the hall, to the right." I get up and trudge to the bathroom. I end up walking down the endless hallway. On the walls were picture. I stopped to look at one for a breif moment. It showed a picture of just the three of us Miku, luka, and I. We were in a group photo. Miku was gentle smiling, while luka was next to her grinning. I was at the top, normaly glaring in happiness. But we all were wearing black and white. It wasn't planned, but it was not common. We all got a copy of this, and I can even see it in my mind without a copy. I blink, and walk past it entering the bathroom. I flip the switch on, and close the door. I sit on the toilet seat, and yes, closed of course, and sigh.

What am I supposed to do? I have goregous lady waiting for me outside. And I have a scary lady waiting for me at the fountain. I need to choose right now...Who do I want? Miku or luka?

I open the bathroom door, and walk back down the dark hallway. I see the bright light at the end of the hallway.

This is it. I thought. I walk into the light, and I see luka near the kitchen, phone to her ear, her back to me. I think quickly with out approving what I am going to do. My love grows deeper and so does my desire. I grab onto her curved hips, and put my face on her warm neck. She flinches, gasping in complete surprise, and drops her phone on the ground. I quickly look to make sure it it closed. What do I say now? I have her in this position. Now what? It's time to let all those unsaid things be said, kaito. I voice whispers. Let it all go. I hickup, and begin my heartfelt words.

"Luka, and want to tell you...that I love you...not miku..." I whisper against her ear. I can tell her face is completly red now. I can't hold anymore. I just need to explode with passion.

I pressed my lips against hers. I don't know what I am doing. This is messed up... If miku discovers what I'm doing, we will be in huge trouble. Suddenly, I hear the door slam open. I didn't want to look, but just Luka broken the kiss. I saw a teal haired woman standing in the door way with tears in her eyes.

"How could you, after all we have been through." She said."You broke your promise!" She violently stepped toward us. Oh no.

"How could you!" She screamed. Luka and I didn't move an inch. She stopped a few inches from us.

"Luka! Why did you do this!" She yelled.

Miku's P.O.V

I just found out the kaito ditched me for luka...It's not far! He didn't text me back, and he won't answer my phone calls, so I will just go to Luka's house. I hope they don't have anything between each other. I swear I will kill luka if she touches kaito. I angerly start my car. I drove as fast as I could, to Luka's house.

As I arrived, I called luka. It took maybe about three rings, but she answered.

"Hello-" She said, but it seems she was interupped, and she hung up. Filled with anger, I ran as quick as I could to the front door, which was unlocked. I barged in, and Luka and kaito were...Frenching.

"How could you, after all we have been through." I said."You broke your promise!"

I ran up to them.

"Luka! Why did you do this!" I yelled.

"Miku! I can explain..." Kaito claimed.

"Fine then...tell me a good reason why you were frenching with Ms. Pink haired freak? Huh?" I exclaimed.

"Exuse me? You shouldn't be talking, Teal hair witch! Kaito did nothing wrong you're point fingers at somebody who doesn't need that!" She yelled. Hurtful feelings are swayed in this cold room.

"You know what? I never liked you anyway! But what I want to know is why you were making out with my boyfriend?"

"He's my friend too! Not just your boyfriend!"

That's the last straw. I ran up to luka and to a swing at her. She violently flopped down the the floor. Kaito feel down to catch her. Luka lifted her head in pain while clenching her stomach.

"Miku!" She whispered in pain.

"Kaito, tell me now. Who do you love? Me? Or Luka?" I yelled. His face turned pale.

"Miku..." He whispered.

"Answer." I said sternly.

"To be honest, I love Luka. More than anything else." He said. I cannot believe it. He cheated on me. It doesn't feel right anymore to be here. One less thing has left. Our friendship. I will mark that. I stepped back in horror. My eyes widdened and my mouth dropped a centimeter. I shaked my head in unrealness.

"No...this can't be..." I whispered. I let loose. I grabbed a sharp blade from the kitchen, and a pack of matches. I lit one, and dropped it. It set, and it began to burn a thick fire. Kaito's eyes widdened huge and screamed. Luka, too, lifted her head in shock. Kaito lifted luka quickly and headed for the door. Before they could leave I ran to kaito and stuck the blade deep into it skin. He screamed in pain, but I am not sure if it was just the roaring of the fire behind me. He still continued to run. He looked back at me on more time before opening the door, and leaving me. In sadness of failure, I stabbed myself in the stomach. I remember landing on the floor.

Burn, everything here. I thought. There is nothing left for me in this world anymore. I have lost the meaning of happiness...

And that was the last thought I had.

**Sorry It's short. Thanks for some reviews on Chapter 1, more reviews please! Recommendations will be gladly appriciated! Will Miku die? Will she stay alive? It's up to you, but in the song, I believe she stay's alive. But she nearly dies in the end. In the next chapter, I will introduce rin and len if you want! And if you want I can TRY to do a lemon scene with Miku X kaito, Rin X len, Kaito X Luka... So whatever you want. Anything else I should cover...nope don't think so...oh yea! I will try my best on spelling and errors, ok? Ok! See you in chapter three! :)**


	3. Why do I feel this way?

Len's P.O.V

It's really crowded today at my job. I just got hired at a huge singing buisness, and there are trillions of people who pass through here everyday for interviews, jobs, and some other things. I didn't want to get a job, but rin had forced me, because we were barely were paying the rent with just rin performing. She just found a singing job as well. I do say, I miss just hanging out with my friends. Speaking of which, I wonder where Miku, luka, and kaito went. I heard that kaito and miku are an item now. We all are starting to break apart now. I am seventeen, so is rin. They are in their twenty's. We are very mature now. I remember when we all worked in the same music studio. But we grew up, graduated, and got jobs. We barely have time for side things. Anyway, I just left the national building of music, and now I'm walking to my car. I hum the tone of my hit song "Spice!" Which rin loves when I sing it. I can't wait to go home and rest, because this is the first day in weeks where I can just relax with my babe Rin. It's friday, and this time I am happy that it's friday. I have my whole weekend planned. Today I'm going to the movies with rin, tommorrow I'm napping the whole day, and Sunday I am watching TV. Ahhh. Relaxation awaites. But maybe I can hang out with luka, kaito, and miku too...

I arrive at my bright yellow car, then I hear my phone ring. It's rin. I wonder what it is. She usually only texts me. I pick up her call.

"Hello rinny. What's up..." I say.

"Len...you need to hurry up coming home...NOW." She says sniffling.

"What is so urgent?" I reply back.

"It's...Miku...she was in a burning house..." She trailed of.  
>"Oh no..." I whisper. I am saddened by her words. Miku has been my friend for ten years, I really do hope she's not injured.<p>

"I will tell you more when you arrive home..." She hangs up. I close my phone and put it to my heart.

"Miku...I prey that you made it out of there alive..." I whisper.

Rin's P.O.V

Today's a normal day. I don't have work today ( Thank god). Which leaves me to my empty place with no lenny. I hate days like this, because I have absolutly nothing to do. I flop myself on the coach, spreading my whole body across it. I grab the remote and turn on the TV, which of course, nothing is on. I keep on flipping through channels, until I stop at the news channel.

"Ugh...this has forced me to watch news..." I say in boredom.

"...So 78 degrees in tokyo, it looks like we will be having a warm weekend! Now back to you rich..." The weather lady said.

"Thanks olivia..." This man appeared on the screen."Now just yesterday night at 7:27 Pm, there was a fire in a house that started by a match." He claimed.

"Boring..." I yawned.

"Three people were in that house, and two escaped. Luka megurine..." He continued as I stood up, my eyes widdened.

"Kaito shinnon, and Miku Hatsune." I stood up, shocked and morified.

"Come on! Tell me who escaped and who didn't, Damn it!" I yelled at the TV.

"Miku hatsune unfortunatly didn't escape in time..." He annonced. Oh no!

"NO!" I screamed. I fell to the couch, and broke down in crying.

"Miku hatsune has NOT been confirmed dead yet, but is in serious condition. Kaito and luka are in stable condition, injures are minor. We will be back with this story on the Six o'clock news. Back to you olivia." I screamed at the top of my lungs. How could this happen to me? She is like my sister...I would die if anything happened to her. I remember cry forever, and the tears would just keep coming. I was happy that kaito and luka are fine, but what if Miku will not? What if miku is damaged forever? What if she isn't the same...

I need to contact len. I whipped my tears, and picked up my phone. I dialed len's number, and called.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Len...you need to hurry up coming home...NOW."

"What is so urgent?" He reply back.

"It's...Miku...she was in a burning house..." I trailed of.

"I will tell you more when you arrive home..." I hang up, and resume to crying. I pull my legs to my chest, and close my eyes tight, hoping that it all would just disappear. I silently sleep, and I hope that Miku will be alright.

Miku's P.O.V

Darkness, that's all I see.

"Am I dead?" I yell.

"Are you?" I dark voice replies.

I gentally looked up. A tall huge blue dragon greeted me.

"Who are you?" I called out. It just stood there, it's whiskers fluttering as if in water. I seemed like I too, was floating in water. The dragon's head bobbed down, and closed its eyes. He didn't answer, so I didn't wait for his reply.

"Where am I?" I questioned. It, again, didn't answer. I began to get angery, and clutched my fists. I didn't know what to ask it anymore. All of the questioned I wanted to asked had now seemed to disappear from my mind. He's eyes slowly opened.

"I am here to greet you." He replied.

"Then, where am I?" I asked again.

"You are at the place where all lost souls go to when they have nowhere possiaby to go to." He answered.

I felt completly numb once he said that. I am a lost soul? Who am I?

The dragon began to fly slowly away into the distance.

"Are you just going to leave me here?"

He's head turns back, then resumes. And again, I am alone. I began to forget the meaning of happiness. I just sat there. Doing nothing.

"If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it." I yell."Stop torturing me!" I scream. I shake my head, and I begin to cry. I am overwhelmed by this, and stop.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. I know that nobody could answer that question right now.

"Because, karma." The same deep voice answers.

"Karma?" I question.

"Karma. I burnt that house down, and now you pay the price."

"But...H-how did you know that?" No answer. Nothing. I am tired of nobody answering.

"Damn it! Why don't you answer me?" I cry."You cowards! Come out here this instint!" I scream.

"You are quite impatient and stubborn. You don't know how to just wait, do you?" It grunts back. I am shocked by its answer. Stunned, and shut my mouth, and stay silent.

"You will get your fair share karma. Everything will always come back around. Everything always does." It answers back. And that was it. If I would have just not have burned her house down, and stabbed myself, this would all be changed. But now, I'm stuck here for god knows how long. Its all my fault. I dug my own grave. I will refuse to go to the light. I will refuse.

Len's P.O.V

I arrived home, and I heard the TV on. I walk into the living room, and rin is laying asleep on the couch. She looks as if she was dead. I touch her, and she flinches and gets up. Her face looks completly pale.

"Rin, I'm so sorry that this happened to miku. Here, I brought you some food..." I said, but was cut off.

"Food won't fix anything. Miku is still injured." She interuppted.

"You need to eat rin. You haven't eaten anything yet." I answered.

"No. I won't rest untill I know Miku is all right." She yelled.

"Fine. If you won't, then let's go visit her." Her eyes open bigger, and bam, she ran to get changed. Within two minuetes, she was ready. Make up and everything. She put on a jacket.

"Let's go." She raced out the door. We got in the car. I buckled me seat belt. Rin was driving, which somehow, I knew that wasn't a good idea. The minute she started the car, she raced fast to get to the hospital. I am glad that there were not any police. We arrive at the hospital at 6:45 pm. Rin got out of that car like no tommorrow. She ran in, and went to the front desk.

"Exuse me, I am here to see Miku Hatsune." I said. The nurse look tired and lazy.

"I am sorry she is currently not accepting visitors." Rin frowned.

"No that can't be right." She said.

"Yes it is. Come back some other time."  
>"Listen lady. She is my sister, and if I don't get in there, I swear I will burn this place down." She said mad.<p>

"I will se what can do for you today then." The nurse turned her chair to her computer and typed some stuff. Rin looked back at me and bit her bottom lip. The nurse turned back.

"Go in. Room 234." Rin raced down the hall way, and stopped at room 234. It took me a while to catch up with her, when I arrived, I had thought she would gone in already without me. She just stared at the door.

"234. In this room, Miku layes.." She whispers. She slowly grabbes the door handle, and turns it. She opens it, and she walks in. It seems like tons of bright lights are in there, and I am blinded. I cover my eyes, and when I open them back up, I see Rin holding sleeping Miku's hand. She has an oxygen mask on, and she is pale. Rin starts to cry.

"Miku...oh miku...look where life has gotten you..." She silently cries."Please stay alive, Miku..." She says as she closes her eyes and gentally smiles.

Oh no. What do I do to stop a woman from crying...

I take out a piece of gum, and push it to rin. She gives me the evil eye, and takes it from my hand.

Damn. I am not very smart, am I?

"Miku..." She whispers."If you can hear me...where ever you are...remember that I will always be your friend...and you are like my sister..." Rin lets go of her hand and steps back.

"Len, lets go. I can't stand to see her like this right now..." She walks past me out the door. I walk up to miku, and pat her on the shoulder.

"Miku...I know you will get better...please do..." I slowly walk away, not looking back.

Kaito's P.O.V

I had woken up in a warm bed...

And this time...I do not know how I got here. I don't even remember what happened last night...

Miku had burnt Luka's place down...I had saved Luka...and Miku...

Was left to burn. I wonder what ever happened to her. She might be dead right now. What can I do? I should really stop worrying about her. I get up, and my back is very stiff. I am in a hospital room. And in another bed next to me is Luka. Were we really injured that badly?

"Luka?" I whisper. She doesn't move.

"Luka!" Still no answer. I stood up, and poked her, but then, someone enters the room. It's Rin and Len. Rin's eyes opened wide. She ran toward me, her arms out. She hugged me deeply, and len just stood there to the side smiling with his hands in his pocket.

"I am so glad you're ok! I thought you were dead!" She cried."But, just so you know, the doctor said she should stay in bed." She pushed me back in bed.

"Where is Miku?" I asked. Rin's smile started to fade. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Well, she unconsious right now in unstable condintion. She's not doing to well..." She faded away. Soon, I had this terrible feeling in my gut. It started eating at me. What is this? I thought. It is guilt. You feel sorry.


	4. A welcome back from my friends

Luka's P.O.V

I woke up standing in a cold crisp valley of grass. My first thought was Miku. Where is she? Why was I here? I searched the valley of grass and I saw Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, Gumi, Gakupo, And Meiko all sitting on a picnic blanket. They are all laughing to something kaito said. It wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. They all looked so happy, without me...

Does nobody care for me anymore? Have I become selfish? It's like I'm not even here. I run closer to them, and call them out.

"Hey, You guys!" I yell happy. But they don't even hear me. I repeat.

"Hey!" I yell. They still don't even flinch. No, this is impossible. Why can't they hear me? I look at my two hands, and I can see through them. I gasp. I move them around, and gasp louder. My whole body is fading.

"What...? Why..." I mutter. I turn my head back to my friends, and the are all smiling and laughing again. Miku is sitting on kaito's lap, and rin and len are holding hands. Meiko, Gumi, and gakupo or smiling back at Kaito and Miku.

"You guys!" I scream as loud as I can. They don't even notice me. My legs are staring to disappear. I don't know what to say or do anymore. I will disappear completly soon. In horror, I try to run closer to them, but I am just getting farther away. What am I supposed to do now? I fall to the ground despretly, and crying in my hands. I am almost gone...

I can't stand to see my disappearing body now...I wait untill I am nothing more than a thought...

I open my eyes gasping for air. I am no longer in a valley. I am...in a warm bed...at the hospital. I turn my head, and there is Rin, Len, and kaito. Rin looks very surprised, Len raises an eyebrow, and kaito looks very pale.

"Luka!" Rin runs toward me and gives me a hug. She is almost choking me.

"ughhhh, rin...your kinda choking me here..." I wimper. She lets go immeditly.

"Oh sorry, It's just...I am glad you're ok..." She whispered. I haven't ever seen her this pale and faint. She looks almost dead.

"Where's miku..." I whisper. Her face drops, and she sighs.

"She is recovering right now from stab wounds and third degree burns. The doctor said she will be alright though..." She cuts herself off, and smiles back again.

"Can I...Can I see her?" I say. Rin blinks.

"Um, I will ask the doctor..." Rin walks out of the room. That leaves me with Len and kaito.

"I'm glad you're all right luka." Len smiles."Let me give you sometime alone with Kaito..." He slowly walks out of the room. I put my arm out, but he already left. I turn my head toward kaito. He looks down and frowns.

"Kaito..." I whisper. He lifts his head up slowly.

"Why'd you do it?" I ask. His face seems surprised, and his eyes seem faint. He hesitates to answer.

"I don't know...I discovered it's all my fault, This is why we are here. If we do something like this again, we will end up dead..." He says.

"What about miku? What will be do? She will likely kill us." I say to him. He lifts his head back down, and shuts his eyes. Before I could say anything else, Rin and len pop back into the room.

"The doctor said you both should stay in bed for at least a week. You both were badly hurt. Miku will be staying in her bed as well for maybe one or two weeks." She smiles."Well, I will see you guys tommorrow." Her and Len wave goodbye, and close the door.

"Luka..." Kaito whispers.

"I don't want to talk, Kaito." I sit in my hospital bed, and lay awake. I am afraid that if I fall asleep, I will truly disappear. But, I soon do.

Miku's P.O.V

Day...I'm not sure...In the dark bottomless pit of my mind. I am not sure what to do...The stupid dragon keeps on telling me what to do...I haven't seen him today though. I wonder if he just died. Ugh...

"Hey dragon dude!" I yell."Hey!" Surpisingly, I see the dragon appear.

"You shall not disrespect me. You call me by a respectful name, and don't disrespect me." He yells angry.

"I'm sorry...But when can I leave and get out of this place?"

"You can leave...but you can never escape..." He says."Is that what you wish for?" He asks.

"Yes. I wish to leave now." I say.

"Fine. So be it." He turns back. And soon, My sight is blurring.

I open my eyes, and I was in a bed. Why was I in a bed? A woman looks toward me. She looks like a nurse.

"You're awake! That's good!" She smiles."Let me tell the doctor." She walks out of the room. What? Doctor? I look around, and I am in a hospital. There is a tube in my arms, and burn marks on my hands. My stomach felt like a brick. I lifted my hospital dress. There was a huge scar on there. A stab mark...

Before I could examine my scar more, the door opens.I put my hospital dress back down quickly. I see rin, len, Meiko, Gakupo, Neru, and Gumi. They are holding flowers and cards.

"Miku! You're all right!" Meiko yells.

"I was afraid you wouldn't wake up! Neru smiles sarcasticly. Rin is crying, yet smiling. Gumi is clapping, and gakupo and len are smirking. They all set their gifts to me on the table next to the bed.

"Miku we were worried sick!" Neru yelled.

"You guys are all here...but...Meiko, I thought you were touring the world?" I asked.

"I would do anything to make sure you're not dead, Miku." Meiko smiled.

"And neru...where were you?"

"I'm sorry for not contacting you...Haku, Teto, and I live in Seoul now! We forgot your address and phone numbers. Haku and teto couldn't make it, but they told me that they wish you all the best!"

"And gumi...Gakupo...You guys all came for me..."

"And kaito and luka...they are recovering as well." Rin said.

Luka and Kaito...I forgot about them...

"Yea...thank you!" I hugged each one of them. They soon cleared out of my room until the only on left was Len. He walked closer to me.

"Miku...I know what happened...That day...that night..." He said.

I lifted my head."You do?"

"Yes...I was listening to Luka and kaito from behind the door..." He stopped. There was a silence.

"Why'd you do it, Miku?" He asked.

"I was in panic, len. You don't know what its like to be with a man, and that man cheats on you with your best friend."

"I am truly sorry, Miku. I won't tell anybody what happened. Listen, if you need advice for anything..." I cut him off.

"I don't need your help."

"Miku..."

"I said I don't need your help."

"Fine." He walks out of the room, and I am alone again.

**Sorry that its terribly short...I need more idea's. At least 2 more reviews please for next chapter! I will do a Lemon for somebody...I will make a poll! Suggestions? **

**I will put the poll on my profile! You can also just review it and put the lemon you want!**


	5. The dragons saying

Sorry it's just a part of it because I haven't posted any new chapters yet and this will just be chapter 5 for now. Sorry just school has got me, and I barely have time! And reviews...I need reviews..I exspect them to be mean...so please take it easy! I'll continue on paper planes, soldier side, and dolls. I might start soundless voice if I feel like it. Or this gumi Megpoid song called the with and the princess. Suggestions please! Here is the crappy chapter~

Miku's P.O.V

I don't understand why I end up in the same place when I snooze off. I can't see anything, as I said. I don't even know where I am wondering. I smell freshly cooked cibatta bread. I hear silent echos of opera music, countiuing as if its record kept spinning and spinning somewhere. I hesitate to move my body forward a if I was in an ocean.  
>"Forever, shall I be here forever?" My whisper echoed. The music seemed to shift a little bit and turn more dark and distorted. It now seemed to make me sad of nostaligica. The eminent smell seemed to tone out my other senses. My hand moved up and seemed to touch the darkness. It swayed and as it touched the dark, it moved as if water, bouncing its waves. It lit that small part of darkness, and showed what was me.<p>

I didn't look myself. Or, that's what I thought. I haven't looked in the mirror in a while, so what I saw really shocked me. I gasped in sorrow.

My hair looked a mess, and I couldn't see anything from the chest down. My face and skin were smeared, as if I was just painted and something rubbed againts me and distorted the portrait. My eyes where dark and bold, mocking a horses.

I couldn't accept my appearance, I shut my eyes, hoping that it all would just disappear.

"You know, shutting your eyes and preying that you can escape your own dream wil get you know where, disturbed one." That dark voice mumbled.

"Then what will?" I gasped back, opening my eyes to the now completely dark scene.

"That I cannot tell you." The large dragon appeared.

"Why don't you must leave me alone!" I snapped.

"I can never leave you, young one."

"And why not?"

"Because..."

"Because what?" I said.

"Because I am a part of you. When you die, I die. When I die, you die. You cannot escape that."

I put my head down, closing my eyes once again.

"Then," I whispered."Then..."

"I am you. The deep part inside of you that has built up over the years and has only been fed tears and unhappiness. I silently dweled inside of your weak body since you were born. I am not an enimy, nor hero. I am..."

I lifted my head and opened my eyes widdely.

"You are what?" I yelled. A bright like shined at where the dragon was, become brighter and brighter.

"I am..." He began."Fear...and Happiness. And sorrow, and peace..." He finished. The light overwhelmed me, and my vision went blank.


	6. Len's new friend

**Sorry for SUCK the long wait. Miku has been asleep for 4 months haha. I honestly thought of not contiuing but thanks to my amazing reviewers...I'm back in! Sorry if this one is bad. :( Thanks to all the reviews and bookmarks! More reviews are much apprieciated! :)**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt as if I had just woken from a deep dreadful sleep. My heart seemed to start moving again, with every beat having a strange nostalgic feeling, like something just wasn't right. I felt very uneasy, like something was watching me, whispering all the wrong I have done and how dreadful it was. Like stabbing me in the stomach, the reality had hit me. The harsh past pounded right on my back the same. I saw frightening visions of the two I had made suffer so much. The two I thought I could trust the most.<p>

Luka and kaito. Perhaps they were dead. Why should I care?

No...that's not right. I do care. I would die if they were gone. I don't know why I would try to set Luka's house on fire, I'm such an idiot. I'm so stupid.

This had changed me completely. I wasn't a carefree person. My heart was still broken into a million pieces, and my true friendship, had been destroyed, by one incident that we could have worked out. I dug my own grave.

I felt like the most alone person in the world. If perhaps luka and kaito were alive, then, they'd probably be laughing at me. They would probably be happily smiling together, having the funniest of times that kaito and I probably never would have gotten to. I shook my head in disgrace.

"I'm such a fool.." I whispered. Nothing would ever be the same.

Len's P.O.V

I walked slowly through the hallways, clenching the balloons tightly in my hand. I arrived at miku's room, and open the door. Sitting on the bed, nodding sadly, was broken miku. She raised her head.

"Nice of you to visit." Miku said. I tied the ballons onto her bed frame and sat.

"Listen..."

"Len, I've already told you, I don't need help. I'm fine, please..." Miku whispered.

I grabbed her hand.

"No! You're denying your feeling again! You need to understand that if you keep avoid your feelings, then, it will consume you and...and..I can't risk losing anybody.." I sighed. I looked down. She placed her soft hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. I...I.." She shuddered."I'm trying to forget the past, you know? It's almost done and over

"Miku, I have something important to tell you..."

"What?"

"You seen, I don't know how to say this pleasantly, but kaito and luka are..." Just than, the door opened. Out from the light, stepped two figures. I looked at miku. Her face was moralized. Completely numb and pale with no emotion.

"Miku..." Kaito whispered with flowers in his hand. From behind, a pink haired woman emerged. She remained in eye contact.

Kaitos P.O.V

Going to see miku was going to be really weird. A lot has happened since the incident. Luka and I have had some time to talk, and I've noticed how much we are alike. We started dating, too. Its amazing how much we are alike, and how much I actually love luka. so this is why this will be strange going to visit miku. And on top of that, Luka's coming. As we opened the door, luka grabbed my arm tightly. Inside, len and miku were sitting together. I scratched my head in question, but miku turned her head. Her eyes were, different. She seemed changed. Her body was now frigid and soft. Her eyes were now soft and calm, and had no life. The moment she saw luka, her eyes watered up.

"Miku..." I whispered. For a moment, we all stood still, looking at each other, until miku stood up her small body.

"Kaito...It's been awhile..." She said in a voice not to be heard."And I see, you and luka are..." She stopped. A half second before something completely unexpected happened. The first time in a very long time, I saw a smile on Miku's face. She stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said. I shook her hand and placed the flowers on the table.

"Luka and I have to get going..." I smiled back."Bye!" I said. I walked out the door as fast as I could. As luka and I walked to the car, she tugged on my hand.

"That was strange. Please, promise me something..." She whispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"Promise me..." She said."that we will never see miku ever again..." Luka said. I put my head down.

"I...Promise." I willingly said.

Miku's P.O.V

When kaito and luka left, I felt broken up even more inside. I knew even before this that kaito was no longer with me, but now, It made it worse. Knowing that they were both happy and little old me sad and alone made me angry. The smile I had given kaito was fake. I had learned during my long slumber that there isn't true love in this world. They are all just illusions created in our mind to prevent us from the truth. At that moment, I felt like braking into pieces and crying. I put my head down on len's shoulder and sobbed.

"It's ok. It will be all right." He whispered in a delicate voice. I felt like slowly my broken heart was getting put back together slowly. His voice reassured me.

He started visiting me everyday. It was strange at first, but It became natural. Sometimes he would come with rin, sometimes not. I felt better when he was around.

Normal P.O.V

Rin looked from her window. Spend time with len was short. They were growing more and more apart. She always had wondered where he went for such a long time. Len's car pulled up slowly. Rin pranced down stairs and wait for len to open the door. Cross at him, she sat on the couch. As he opened the door, she sighed.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Len asked.

"Nothing. Oh yeah, where have you been for an hour?" She asked in an angry voice.

"I've been...at work."

"No you haven't. I called the office. They said you left two hours ago."

"Fine."

"Well?"

"I've been...spending time at the hospital."

"Why?" Rin asked."Aren't I good enough?"

"Yes. I've been spending time with miku..."

Rin chuckled."Miku? Why miku?" She laughed.

"Listen rin, miku is having a very hard time. You must forgive her for that." He said.

"Oh, since when is miku more important than me? You're not miku's boyfriend!" She yelled.

"I didn't say that!" He yelled back.

"If you really care more about me, then stop visiting her!" Rin ran up to her room."

Len sighed as he jumped onto the couch.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Review please! Thank you once again!<p> 


	7. Even if it hurts

**It's been like a month since last update. I would have updated sooner, but was being a butt! I wouldn't let me log in. Oh well, it counts now though, right? Reviews please! I might have only one more chapter left. It depends on how much I write. I'll probably only have one more chapter. Please exuse my bad spelling errors if you see a few I didn't feel like getting a beta. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

It's not fair. It's not fair that some people in this world can be amazingly rich and have great health and no pain, but not be satisfied with life. Some people in this world are very poor and are in anguish more than the richest people on earth. Some people even feel sadness just because of how empty there life is. Nobody usually ever enters there small pit of loneliness, and they continue to decay. If people were less selfish and actually cared for someone and reached there hand out to them. I want to be that person. Miku is almost gone. She is on the verge of being unretrivable. Once she's gone, she can never come back. That's the whole reason I've been visiting her. However, Rin forbidds it. I Don't understand why she doesn't trust me and believe that there is nothing going on with me and miku. End of story. I'm just trying not to lose another close friend, like luka and kaito and many other of our friends.

"_If you really care more about me, then stop visiting her_!" Rin's voice echoed in my head. I drove slowly in my car as the sun began to set. It's been nearly a week since I've seen miku. She's probably worried about where I went. She'll probably not see me for a while...

Everything began to disappear. I suddenly was in my own world. In this misty world, it formed a city's street. Standing next to a tall man, she was smiling. This made me smile as well because I haven't seen miku smile in a while. The man began to walk away, and disappeared. He smile stayed on her face as she began to cross the street. As she walked across the crosswalk, the pedestrian crossing light glarred a frightenning red. I grew nervious, because a truck was coming closer and closer to her.

"Miku!" I yelled. She didn't seem to notice me. I began to run toward her, but it was as if my feet was sinking in quick sand with every step a took.

"Watch out!" I called for her. The car was close, and not a moment passed when suddenly the care rammed into your body. I screamed violently, watching her bleed to death on the ground. I couldn't do anything but sit and watch her die. It seemed quite and silent, only my cries echoing through the streets. Tears streamed down my face.

A car behind me honked. It took me a second to get back to reality and that Miku wasn't dead. She was very much alive. As I drove, My hands seemed to drive me straight in the direction of the hospital. I sped along fast, surpassing speed limit.  
>"I've got to go to miku." I whispered. Not paying attention to the road, I began to text rin. I didn't type anything though. Anything would stirr her. Suddenly, I heard a loud honk. Looking up, I noticed I was speeing right into a car. That spilt second, I felt my soul lift out of my body, and my life flash before my eyes. The last picture that remained in my vision. A fragment of rin, miku, kaito, luka, meiko, gumi, and gakupo. The vivid imaged seemed to last forever, but It was short lasted at I slammed right through my car window.<p>

**Miku's POV**

The same dark whole I've called "Home" for nearly two months. My thoughts echoed louder than anytime I've ever heard in here. Everyone and a while, I'd get a reply from the dragon.

"Still wondering why you can't get out of here?" He laughed.

"Go away, dragon. I'm not in the mood." I snapped back. I covered my eyes.

"I told you this before, I am you. I cannot go anywhere but inside of you. You are me and I am you, there is no escaping it." I tightened my fists and tried to resist crying.

"Stop it...Stop...go...just...go.." I Studdered to myself as I covered my ears.  
>"Miku, you must understand this. I don't have a feeling Len will be coming back anytime soon." The voice echoed. I shook my head.<p>

"No...that's not...true. He's going to come back. He probably doesn't have time for me..." I nodded.

"Do you really believe that? I think Rin got mad at him, don't you think? It would make sense since you're acting like his girlfriend." It mocked me.

"I'm not together with him. And Rin would never do that...Would she?"

"Think about it rin. It is the best factor." Len, being forbidden to see me by Rin? It's all my fault again. I've lost the trust of my last friends in this world. I might as well just die now. But that's not what god wants. I see a light, and I travel to the other side.

Opening my eyes, I hear loud alarms outside, louder than normal. I look out my window, and what I see shooks me. Len, laying lifeless and bloddy, on the stretcher. Tears begin to form in my eyes.

"No..." I whisper."This isn't real..this isn't true..." They pull him quickly inside into the hospital. I don't hesitate to get out of bed and unhook the wire hanging on to me. I run to the place they took len. I knew I shouldn't open the door, but I need to see him. I need to see how bad he's hurt. I open the door, and se his disfigured bloody body. Such a sight makes me gag. A tip toe under the desk where none of the doctors can see me.

An half anf hour passes and some of the doctors have left.

"Is he stable?" One doctor says.

"Yes, it's a miracle he even survived. At this rate, He'll be on his feet within two to three weeks." One doctor opens the door and comes in.

"Have anyone of you seen patient Hatsune miku? I can't find her anywhere." The both shake their head, and they all leave. As the room is quiet, I stand up and look at pale Len. He has a few scarrs, and not as bloody as he used to be. I touched his soft skin and shook my head.

"Why len? How could this even happen to you..." I managed to whisper as tears traveled down my face.

From outside, I could hear a girl arguing with someone. I wipped my tears and put my ear to the door.

"Let me in! He's my boyfriend! I need to see him!" The girl yelled.

"I'm sorry, but he's not accepting visiors until tommorrow." A man said.

"That's too long, I need to see him now!" She begged. I'm pretty sure it was Rin. Her voice got further and further away. I kept my ear on the door, and heard footsteps. Before I could hid, the door slammed on my face.

"Owwww..." I manged to screech as I hit the ground.

"Ms. Miku! There you are! You're over do for your next medication! Come with me!" The nurse grabbed my hand and I couldn't get out of her grip.

"Let me go! I need to see Len!" I yelled like a little kid. She dragged me on to my bed and stuck the needle deep into my wrist. I grew sleepy, and ventured back into a deep sleep.

**Rin's POV**

Panic ran through my vains when Len didn't show up. I knew probably he was going to visit miku. I knew I would have to get out of the house and go to the hospital and straighten things out once again. I called him numerous times. No answer. I can just imagine him flurting with miku as she twists a strand of her hair on one finger...

Not going to happen on my watch. I jumped into my car as I began to drive toward the hospital. Shortly after, I found myself listening to my phone ring to the song of "Why haven't you call me yet?" Len's ringtone. He better have a long line of apologize's.

"Len! Where have you been?" I yelled. I expected a soft gental voice to answer, but had a ruff uneasy voice answer to me.

"This isn't len. You're rin Kagamine, right?" He asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked to him.

"I'm Mizuki Yuuma, head police officer. I've called reguarding your boyfriend Len Kagamine, who has been seriously injured in a car accident. I advice you to the hospital." His voice echoed in my head. I couldn't believe it. He shouldn't be saying sorry, I should.

"Hello? Are you there?" I heard him speak. I shut the phone and began to speed down the highway. Len needs me.

As I arrived at the hospital, tears formed. It was unbelievable. I raced to the counter, but they wouldn't let me through. Angry, I began yelling, but they just took me out the hospital. Tears rolled down my eyes. I guess I won't be seeing len after all.

**Len's POV**

Where am I? Who am I? What am I? Where was I born? Why am I here? I find myself with nothing on my mind. My own body seems to hae melted into this think syrup I'm swiming in. An overwhelming saddens is in my mind, but I can't put my finger on it. It seems I know it, but it keeps on escaping my mind. Somewhere deep in my mind, a blurred vision painted in my brain opened up. There were A bunch of people. One with pink hair, one with blonde and many more. These were my friends. I tried holding them close, but they disolved in my hands.

I opened my eyes to a cold, white hospital room. It was like opening my eyes for the first time, my pupils adjusting to the plain scenary. The grotesque smell of dried blood still lingured. From the corner of the room, it seemed there was a small shadow figure curled into a ball in the corner. I adjusted once again, and saw it was a real human figure. It was miku. I had almost forgotten about everything. About rin, about miku, about life. Miku looked pale and lifeless in the dark night time. The windows where dim and only a bit of moonlight entered, embracing miku fully. I got up from my bed slowly, but a large pain in my stomach prevented me from standing.

"Miku..." I managed to murmur. Her pale face lifted up and her pale sky blue eyes looked straight at me.

"Len..." She whispered with little strength left. She struggled getting up. She grabbed onto chairs to keep balance, but managed to let out a soft moan as she fell to the ground."Your finally awake..." She coughed.

"Are you ok?" I said to her. Clenching her stomach, she groaned.

"I'm...I'm..." She couldn't finish her sentance.

"What are you doing out of bed anyway?" I said in a responible tone.

"You see...I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't return to my room until I knew you were all right. A nurse had taken me back, but I escaped in the dusk of night." I shook my head.

"Miku, go back to your room, you'll surely die without supervison!" I yelled.

"Fine...Fine...I just...needed to see..." She coughed, and this time, blood. I gasped at this.

"Miku..." I said in shock.

"I'm...fine..." She yelped in pain. I looked for the button to call the nurse, and pushed it. Doctors rushed in and noticed Miku dying on the ground. The quickly picked her up, taking a quick glance at me as the disappeared. My eyes grew tired and dosed off.

* * *

><p>See you in the last chapter. Any sugguestions? Review me some! My goal is...21 reviews! *CHALLENGE ACCEPTED*<p> 


	8. The end

I'm done! Finally! Sorry this took awhile, but now it's finally summer! And I made a whole new story I'll be publishing. Please read it, I've officaly named it When the Dead is actually alive. Its a new vocaloid story. :) Thank you all my loyal readers and reviewers, please read the note at the end. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>I<strong> will sing from the bottom of this deep shallow heart. I cried all day, but the rain has dried once again, it's clear. Please forgive me for everything. The sky is now clear again. I spread open my wings and fly away. I'll leave this world knowing its a better place. This is the grand finale.<strong>

Len's POV

When I woke, I felt someone looking at me. As I looked up I saw teary eyed Rin looking me straight in the face. With a small smile, she hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." She set the flowers down on the counter and sat beside me. She looked shallow and heartless, just looking deeply on the ground.

"Listen, Len, how did you get into this car accident?" She asked. I hesitated to answer.

"I...I was speeding." I wasn't actually lying, I wasn't fully speaking the truth though.

"Why? And the police said you were speeding toward the hospital...Why?" It fell silent, as she raised her head and tears began to flow down her face.

"Len, you weren't going to see Miku, were you?" I couldn't answer her. Both of us knew the answer.

"You were, weren't you?" She began to lose her voice. She shook her head violently as she stepped out of her chair.

"Why? I thought...I thought you loved me!" She yelled as she ran for the door.

"Wait! I..." The door slammed. I couldn't hide this painful feeling in my chest. I knew I should have listened to her. No, It was correct to do what I did. Still, tears flew down my face as my face roasted a bright red.

"I'm a monster..."

RIN's POV

I knew it, I couldn't stop this love, even if I tried. My Len, the same orange loving kind guy I had fallen in love with, was perhaps gone forever. His heart probably already claimed. The wind whistled around as my hair vigorously whipped around. I wanted to stay by his side longer, but I guess that Isn't what god wants. I step closer to the edge of the roof. The sunset dips slowly back into it's horizon and starts to fade. I slowly prepare to jump off.

I remember when Len and I first kissed each other. It was on a bright clear day like this during the sunset.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I whispered to Len.

"Not for me." He replied back.

"Well then, what is?" I said rather sadly.

"You." He leaned in and kissed my right on the lips. I accepted it and closed my eyes tightly until I needed to stop for air. His smiled softly at the sky as it began to turn dark.

"Len?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Yes. I love you with all my heart. I promise, I love nobody more in the world than you."

"You..promise?"

"I promise. Even if the world depended on me leaving you, I would let the world explode if I have to." He said this in such a serious tone, but I curled up next to him and hugged his arm. It was time like that were I wish it would just last forever. Where we both loved each other and nothing would change. However, things did change. It stabbed me in the heart to think that this amazing feeling would vanish. I thought at first it would be perfect, but now I'm not sure. The more I think about it, the more I am in pain. A single tear flowed down my cold cheek.

"I thought...I thought you love me..." I hissed."You broke your promise..." Spilling from my eyes, tears burned on my skin like acid. Trying to whip my tears, I began to shake. Removing my hands from my eyes, I knew I had no place here anymore.

"Goodbye..Perhaps I'll see the horizon in the next lifetime." Stepping toward the edge of the roof, I felt my chest leap when I felt something warm and tender grasp my arm before I could jump.

"Rin, Len didn't break his promise." An inviting voice whispered into my ear.

Forgetting all of the hardships, I hugged Miku tightly, letting her silky hair slip through my fingers. I shook my head and held her close. I couldn't let all of it slip away from me again.

"Miku, I'm sorry, I should burn in hell for all I've done. I've discovered how important you are in my life." I whispered as tears streamed down my face. Crying like a baby, I couldn't let go of Miku. She hugged me back, but pushed me away again.

"It's fine, Rin. It will be all right." For once, her words comforted me, assuring me everything was alright, which it wasn't.

Miku's POV

Pain shot through my body as I struggled to get up. My first thought was Len, then came the dreadful night that I had just lived. I shouldn't have been in Len's room in the first place. What a life in living here.

In an instant, I got up once again. Knowing that the doctors won't be happy about this, it pushed me harder to try to get to Len's room. This time holding on to my rack with my liquid, I opened the door to the outside. Each step made my feet have an arousing feeling shoot into them. As I reached Len's room, I smelled a smell that reminded me of my past. I remember at this time of day during this season, I would smell this kind of aroma. Something about it wasn't right though. It brought back more than just a smell, it brought back memories I tried to forget. I thought I had forgotten pain, forgotten what it really was like to be in agony. And that was when I had felt something deep down inside of me that was probably asleep for half of the year. Was is excitement? I will never know what exactly escaped out of the door when I opened it to Len's room. The same Len I knew was laying on the same unchanged sheets as yesterday. He looked unhappy and unsatisfied with himself.

"Miku! What are you doing out?" He said stunned.

"I wanted to see how you were, you know, all awake and everything..." I managed to blush and look away quickly.

"Thanks Miku. But I need you to do something very important for me. Rin, you see, thinks you and me are..." He didn't need to finish his sentence in order for me to understand.

"No. Len, I don't feel THAT way about you..."

"Neither do I. But Rin doesn't believe me...I think she might have gone up to the roof. No, I know she's there. She wouldn't just leave me, would she...?" Could Len really care that much for Rin? What a silly question to ask, I know he loves her with all his heart. But maybe I've been around Len so much I think he only cares about me and just me. What is this feeling in my stomach right now though? It is settling at the bottom of my stomach. Panic maybe? It's very unsettling.

"I'll go find her for you. I'll be back." I limp outside and begin making my way upstairs. Being careful not to trip, I padded up the stairs.

"It would be smart to take the elevator..." I whispered to myself. I eventually made it up the stairs, trying to catch my breath. I opened the door to the roof and light blinded me. As I adjusted me vision, I saw a figure close to the edge of the roof.

"Rin..." I tried to say her name, but failed on the first attempt. I walked slowly toward her as I knew what she was about to do. If I didn't stop her, I knew I would lose her too.

"You broke your promise..."I heard her whisper. It wasn't long before she whispered something I couldn't hear, which probably was important, but of course, my ears didn't get it. I grabbed her arm with all my strength and whispered in a hushed voice.

"Rin...Len didn't break his promise." Rin turned around and hugged me. Under each sob, I understood her words.

We ventured back into the elevator, and even though a huge weight has been lifted from our breaking friendship, I still feel like something isn't right.

"Listen, Rin.." I began."I'm sorry for what ever pain I cause you. It's not Len's fault, it's mine. Please forgive him, he would die without you."

Nodding her head she smiled quietly to herself as we reached the third floor. Waving goodbye to her in a moarnful eye, I enter my room once again. The same dusty room I had finally decided to call home.

That small voice continued to echo in my head. Like it did when I first opened my eyes to the world I thought had changed so much after I tried to suicide and destroy Luka's home. I felt as if I again had no place in this world I could fit into, like a puzzle piece that couldn't find a place to fit into. I should feel happy, rather jubilant, but I end up feeling more depressed than happy. After the encounter with Rin, I recognized that we aren't so different after all. She tried to suicide because she believed that she could just throw everything all away because she had nothing left to life for. She was in so much pain because of me, she thought she deserved to die. That's exactly how I was, but now, I see exactly how it was with Luka, Kaito, and I. I over reacted and screwed up everything. Nobody was there to stop me, I didn't listen. I was the one who pushed Kaito closer to Luka. I pushed all that I loved away from me, closed myself off from the world, trying to keep everything I still had, but I ended up losing more than I wanted to lose. I couldn't stay friends with Kaito. Or Luka. And almost Rin and Len. But now, I know what I must do. I know I have caused all of this pain upon myself, no one else but me is responsible for that. I must keep the promise I made with the dragon.

"I, shall disappear." I whispered. I didn't want to die yet. The show wasn't over, I couldn't die just yet. I had unfinished business. As I began to fall into sleep, I heard footsteps in my room.

"Hatsune Miku, you're free to go."

Rin's POV

I just stood behind Len's door. Like a idiot. I knew that behind that door was still broken hearted Len, breathing softly under the tears I made him shed. I whipped my eyes as I noticed I began to tear up.

"No, don't cry Rin, you're strong." Wiggling the cold door handle, I opened his door. What I saw was completely unexpected. Len was standing up, struggling to balance himself. His face was red and his skin was pale, it was terrible to watch him suffer.

"Len! What are you doing?" He looked up and his face dampened into a smile.

"Rin...You're all right."

"Of course I'm all right, idiot! What are you doing trying to stand up like that?" I Blurted out. His face became cold and he sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot, I just don't want to loose you Len..." He smiled at me as I padded to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry for everything...I wish we could spend sometime together like the old times..."

"Maybe we can..." Len pointed to a wheelchair on the side of the room. I managed to crack a smile.

Together, holding hands, we stepped in the elevator. He grabbed his cart with his container of liquid with him that was attached to his wrist. Making sure not to let go, I vividly smiled, embracing this warm feeling. As we reached the roof, I carefully moved Len to the soft blanket I had layed out for him. He sat down slowly, and I sat too. I had thought I would never see the sunset again, but I was wrong. I was wrong about many things. Tears formed in my eyes and spilled onto my face. Len looked away from the sunset and turned to me and whipped my tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I just haven't felt this happy in a while, like a huge weight has been lifted off me, you know? Like there's no one here but us." I replied back, staring at the sky.

"You know, I'm glad I got in that car accident." He said. I frowned.

"Why? You could have died!" I busted out.

"But I didn't. If I wouldn't have gotten in that car accident, then we wouldn't be spending this time together. I'm glad I got to spend it just with you. Not with my co-workers, not on the road. This moment is pure happiness for me, Rin." This remark made me smile. He's right, If he wouldn't have gotten in that car accident, we wouldn't be spending this time with each other. For once, I'm grateful for this.

I felt his warm hand meet mine. Nothing can ruin this moment. Nothing. Our eyes met. He smirked sarcastically, and as blushed and looked away from him, but he pulled my chin toward him. Without resisting, I starred into his azure eyes as he starred into mine. He let go on my chin and came closer until our lips met. This is our first real kiss in a long time. Gasping for air, we broke the kiss, now clinging onto each other tightly. I didn't want the sun to go down. If the sun would go down, then this day would end, and reality would break us apart once again. Before I could whisper a word, Len spoke.

"Hey Rinny, can you promise me something?" He asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I know this is childish...but can you stay by my side? I don't want to be alone again." I smiled.

"Don't worry. I promise. I'll never break that promise. If I break it, then you have the right to kill me." I said.

"Why would I want to kill you? I would die without you." I just nodded at him, as the sky grew dim.

"Hey, Len? There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. I didn't have time to talk to you much about it..."

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm just asking, did anything ever go on with you and Miku?" I asked. He grew silent. He shook his head.

"No. Nothing. I swear."

"Then why were you always hanging out with her at the hospital?"

"She was broken, Rin. She had just been scarred by the loss of Kaito and her friend Luka. She had told me that she set the house and fire because she wanted to Suicide. If She would have not talked to me, she surely would have suicided eventually." He replied back. I couldn't even think of her suiciding. Her trying to kill herself off.

"Len, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was that serious. Please forgive me for misjudging this." I looked at him.

"It's fine. I'm glad you realize it. But what you really should do is spend more time with Miku. Now that you're friends with her again, you should reconnected." The thought clicked to me. I haven't spent much time with her. The sun was now fully swallowed by the dark blue sky, and it grew cold. I carried Len back to his room and kissed him farewell until tomorrow. I closed the door tightly as I left, and began to walk towards Miku's Room. With each step, I felt my curiousness grow deeper as I reach her room. My sweaty hands opened the door wide, hoping to see Miku, but was astonished to she the room was empty.

"Are you looking for Hatsune Miku?" A doctor said.

"Yes, where is she?"

"They determined she was well enough to go home."

Miku's POV

About three months have past since my release from the hospital. Len had just been released as well, now being able to walk again. I'm happy to see that everything is all right, but I still feel something inside of me be uneasy.

The breeze whistles through my pores as I remember my sweet childhood memories.

"Isn't this fun? Spending some nice old friend time with us?" Gakupo said.

"Ah, I haven't felt this free in ages!" Gumi stretched her body out.

We had finally had some free time to invite some of our friends, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Gumi, and Meiko. Our first time seeing each other in a while.

"It's time, Miku..." I heard a voice say.

"Hey, I'm not feeling to well, I'll be right back." I said.

"But Miku-" Rin started. I walked away slowly.

"Goodbye..." I whispered. When I found a tree that was far enough, sat down and began to feel a heavy weight for in my stomach.

"It's time, Miku. All is right for you're time to pass."

"I know, but I don't want to leave yet. I'm finally in a place that is happy."

"You made a deal with me Hatsune Miku."

"But..."

"Miku! Miku where are you?" I heard Len's voice.

"Hatsune Miku," The voice said."You are no longer under the deal. You've gained something I cannot fend off. It's, love. You've finally accepted your life."

"Miku? There you are Miku. Are you ok?" Len asked.

A huge weight lifted from my stomach, I was finally free.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I stood up straight, and for the first time, I was actually ok. At that moment, I felt like nothing in the world could make sad. I gave a big huge to Len.

"Ah..What are you doing?" Len asked.

"I'm hugging you, silly! Now, let's go back to the picnic!" And that's when I knew my life would be different.

"Kaito?"

"Yes Luka." Kaito replied in his wheelchair.

"Do you love me?" Luka asked as she pushed Kaito down the street.

"Yes..." He whispered.

"Then why don't you kiss me anymore? I'm tired of just pushing you around and getting no love."

"Well sorry," He said sarcastically."Do you think I can kiss you if I'm in a wheelchair?"

"Stop being so cold Kaito-kun."

"I'm not cold...I'm just tired of you!"

"Kaito-kun...Stop it! I hate when we fight like this..." Luka pushed him faster.

"Stop pushing me so faster...you'll kill me!"

"Oh Kaito-kun. Don't worry. We'll be together forever." She whispered evilly.

Perhaps Karma does get back to those who don't desire happiness. And not all triangle are ACUTE.

FIN~

* * *

><p>THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS!<p>

AkaiChouNoKoe

Random Person. D

Mr Kat is hot

anon

Rein Yuujiro

AkuraShiro

MeAndMyReflection

IAmStupid

Crazy Fanatics

vocaotaku

IAmNotStupid

confusion confusion question

Hetalia Sautoir

^ Thank you to those who reviewed! That won't be forgotten! You all get a cookie! Also, I never did get to do a kaitoxmiku lemon. I PROMISE YOU I'll do it in my next story, When the Dead is actually alive.~ Thank you for reading~


End file.
